Sam the Future Seer
by leilanisangel
Summary: Sams seeing things in her dreams... but are they really going to happen? Will she be able to save Danny and herself before it's too late? Lot's of fluff and drama! COMPLETE.
1. The first dream

**A/N Hi peoples! This is my first fic so don't be too mean! Now here it is!**

Sam's POV

_I looked into his angelic blue eyes tears streaking down my face. He looked back into mine._

_"You can't leave me now Danny." I said Sobs shaking my body. Fear, sadness, and anger apparent on my face. Why did Plasmus do this? Danny said that Plasmus wanted him and his mother to join him. He wasn't supposed to kill him! I wanted so much more from him. More tears spilled down my face as I returned to what was now happening. Danny's face was twisted in pain and Vlad had already flown off leaving Danny for dead._

_"I…I." He then coughed hard covering his mouth with his hands. After about ten seconds he took them away from his mouth and stared at them in horror seeing on them his own blood. I sobbed louder and harder seeing my best friend since kinder garden slowly and painfully dieing in my arms. Danny whipped his hands on his jeans and licked the blood from his lips swallowing it. He smiled in a vain attempt to comfort me._

_"I love you Sammy and I always will." With that his smile disapered he closed his eyes taking his last breathsliping away into the forever sleep of eternal darkness. No God no why? Why did you have to take him away from me? Why, why, why?_

I woke up feeling control come back to my body. Why would I have such a dream?

**A/N: Well, there's the first chappie, ya'll! I know short.PLEASE REVIEW! Cookies and Danny plushies to those who review! Oh, and did I mention my un-dying love for you? See ya in the next chappie! (Or...are you gonna continue? Think of da plushies, mon!)) Later!**


	2. So you do love me?

**A/N: Okay heres the next chappie! Oh and yeah I do not own Danny Phantom! **

3rd person

The next day before school Sam ran to go meet Danny and Tucker at there usual meeting place. Seeing Danny there she ran to him kissing him hard on the lips. Danny's eyes were bulging out of their sockets but he slowly relaxed. Finally needing air they moved away from each other.

"Where did that come from?" Danny asked still gasping for air.

"Danny we need to stop kidding our self's! Everyone besides us knows were meant for each other! We love each other and you know it! Well at least I love you…" She drifted off looking down at the ground.

"So you do love me back." Danny asked, lifting Sam's chin, making her look into his eyes.

"So you love me?" Sam said not taking her eyes away from his. Her purple eyes meetingDanny's blue.

"Heck yeah!" Danny said trying to bring humor back into the embarrassing situation. She kissed him once more, this time Danny returned the gesture.

"I KNEW IT!" Tucker shouted making the two lovebirds stop their kiss and turn to him. "I SO KNEW IT!" He shouted doing his own version of a victory dance that included the robot, some square dancing, and the moonwalk.

"Tucker…" Danny sighed. Tucker kept doing his dance adding what looked like a chicken flapping its wings. "TUCKER! IT'S NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL!" Sam and Danny said together.

"Not that big of a deal? NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL! THIS IS A BIG DEAL!" He finished taking another big breath to yell once more.

"Fine it is a big deal to YOU. We GET it!" The more Danny thought about it the more of a big deal it seemed. A smile came to his now black lips (Sam's lip stick). "I have a girlfriend." He said playfully.

"I never agreed to that." Sam said looking at Danny.

"Well I thought… since we… you and I…" He drifted off wondering what the heck was going on. Sam just rolled her eyes.

"You didn't ask me so I can't say yes." Relief flooded Danny and to add some fun into it he turned around so Sam couldn't see, he took a gum rapper out of his pocket and shaped it like a ring. He turned back to Sam and got on one knee.

"So um Sam? Would you like to be my girlfriend?" He then put on the biggest smile he had ever done his entire life. There were a couple uaaaaaaa's from some kids from their school who had come over to see what was going on. But Sam and Danny didn't even take notice.

"YES!" She said loudly. He slipped the gum-wrapper-ring onto her middle finger on her left hand. As he stood upand THEN noticed the crowd that had formed. He blushed then said: "There's nothing to see here folks." The crowd then went back to whatever they were doing before.

"Oh and Danny?" Sam asked.

"Yeah?"

"You may just want to rub off the lipstick." Danny then put on a goofy face and put his hands up to his mouth…

Sam's POV

_After about 10 seconds he took them away from his mouth and stared at them in horror seeing on them his own blood. I sobbed louder and harder seeing my best friend since kinder garden slowly and painfully dieing in my arms. Danny whipped his hands on his jeans licking the blood from his lips and swallowing it. He smiled in a vain attempt to comfort me._

_"I love you Sam and I always will." With that his smiled diapered he closed his eyes and took his last breath and slipped away into the forever sleep of eternal darkness. _

"Sam? It's okay Sam." I was once more aware of my surroundings. My two best friends had worried looks on their faces and Danny was hugging me. I sobbed into his now muscular chest. "Shhh shhh it's okay Sam. Now can you tell me what's wrong?" He rubbed my back and softly, clamly speeking to me.

"Ihadareallybaddreamlastnightandinityoudied!"

**A/N: if you could not read that- I had a really bad dream and in it you died.**

"It's okay Sam it was only a dream. Besides I'm already half-dead." He then nervously laughed looking down at me to see if it helped. Of course this didn't comfort me at the least and only made me what to cry harder. So he stopped and returned to a more calming Danny once more. Hecontinude rubbing my back and had placed his chin on my head. He kissed my head while continuing to speak calmly to me.

**Okay this chappie is a bit longer then the last. I hope you liked it! Candy and Sam plussies for any one who reviews!**


	3. The second dream

**A/N: Well heres chappie 3!**

The rest of the day was pretty un-eventful. Well except for the fact that every one was talking about us and they kept on telling us that we are so cute together. Tucker had rubbed the whole thing in our faces reminding us of how funny it was to see black smudged lipstick on Danny's lips. (Thankfully leaving out the part where I started to ball.) It was now 11:00 and I was afraid to sleep. 'So tired' I thought. 'I'll just lay down for a moment…' I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

_"No not again! I can't take this it hurt's too much!" But wait! The last time I was in the basement this time I'm in the kitchen…and in the first dream the clock in the basement said it was 8:13 when he died. An involuntary shudder passed through my body. I looked at the oven clock. It was now 8:09! If this is the same dream then I can save Danny! I ran down the steps to meet a scene of the dream I had seen the night before. There in front of me (by the way I am hidden by the shadows so they can't see me) was Danny and Vlad Masters A.K.A Vlad Plasmus, another halfa like Danny. At the moment the two were in a heated argument. Danny changed from his normal self to his halfa side. Two identical rings traveled up and down his body, his dazzling blue eyes turning a glowing green. His raven black hair turning dove white, his cloths replaced by a black and white jump suit with a D and P on his chest. I stared at him in awe as he changed form. Out of the blue Plasmus blast at Danny with a red ray of plasmic energy sending Danny into one of his parent's lab tables. _

_"I need to help him!" I said quietly thinking out loud. Plasmus was now distracted with Danny so I ran to the place I knew the Fenton bazooka was suppose to be unless Mr. Fenton was working on it. No he couldn't be! Because it was there!_

_"Thank you God!" I whisper silently. I placed the weapon on my shoulder and aimed. My finger tightened around the trigger sending a glowing green blast twords Plamus. The force was so great on me that I fell over still hitting Plasmus square in the back. He got up as though nothing had hit him. The thing I hated losing the most was the element of surprise. Plasmus went intangible. 'Great' I thought to myself. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my mid-section. I could taste something metallic fill my mouth. I looked down to see an end of a bloody sword where the pain originated. I fell to my knees and then to my side. The crimson colored liquid that had filled my mouth just moments ago spilled out. My vision was now blurry and was filled with tiny black dots with darkness creeping into the edges. _

_"Join me Daniel and I won't put EVERYONE you love or care about out of existence! She is just an example of the things I could do to make your life a living Hell!"_

_I could feel him leave the room. I saw a bright light and a blurry figure of Danny Fenton run towards me. It was getting hard to breath._

_"Sam!" He yelled. He got on both knees resting my head on his lap. I tried to speak but as I said before it was getting hard to breath let alone talk. "Sam…" My vision cleared a bit. Ignoring the blood that was now dripping freely out of my mouth, he kissed me long and hard. "You can't leave me now Sammy." He had started to cry and was now sobbing uncontrollably. I managed a weak "I love you." And before leaving to a place known as the Ghost Zone I looked to see a calendar. It read September 13th… in the real world it was the 11th that was only 2 days away._

I woke up once more crying. Cold sweat now dripped off my body making me shiver. It had really felt as if I had died. It was so… painful. I could still feel the sword inside of me and the taste of blood was still fresh in my mind. I never wanted to experience that again. Wait! There was something about a date. September 13 if this is real then that's only 2 day's away…

**A/N: Cliffy! review please!**


	4. Clumsy Danny

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm so happy! Well heres chppie 4 enjoy!**

3rd person POV

Sam quickly dressed and applied her make-up putting on her left shoe running out the door. It was Wednesday but the school was closed due to something with the plumbing system so Danny and Sam could have the day to them selves. Sam arrived at Danny's house and rang the doorbell. A very tiered Danny came to the door. He had to blink a few times before he recognized who it was.

"Sam what are you doing here so early?" He yond and stretched. 'Wow he's hot' She thought as she saw him in his white muscle shirt. 'No stop that dang it! Well he is my boyfriend…'

"Sam, Earth to Sam." She was brought back to reality to see Danny waving his hand in her face. She blushed slightly. "Looks like I'm not the only one who's tiered. Where are my manners come in?" He opened to door wider to let her in. "I'm going to go get dressed so make your self a home." He then ran upstairs while Sam went and sat on the couch. BANG!

"OUCH! Stupid dresser!" Sam shook her head and couldn't help but giggle. Danny had ghost powers but was the clumsiest kid at Casper High or for that manner the whole world. He came down the stairs with a slight limp. Sam couldn't help it any more and burst out laughing. Danny glared at her.

"Hey! That really hurt!" He said in a playful pleading voice. "Sammy." He said trying to taunt her. She just smiled back at him. "So you're not going to come after me with a pitch fork?" He asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"You can call me that in private if you call me that in public…" She added a dramatic pause for good measure. "Your dead." She kept her smile.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh yeah. That. I had the dream again. Except I died instead of you." She said quietly her eyes filling with tears. "And I really felt how I died even when I woke up I could still feel it."

"Really?"

"But it really was the same as the last one. But in this one I had four minutes to come up with a plan to save you."

"Wait who killed me? In your dream I mean."

"Vlad did." Sam said hatefully.

"Oh… but you've never even met him before. Try to describe him to me."

"He had blue skin, um, black hair, and it was like gelled to make it look like horns. He also had a cape and his suite was red, white, and black." Danny's eye's had grown wide.

"How did you know that? You haven't even met him…" This was really starting to freak him out. Sam's eye's shot up in surprise.

"You mean I was right?"

"You described him perfectly."

"What do you think is going on Danny?"

"I don't know but maybe you should sleep here tonight." Sam gave him an Okay-but-you-had-better-not-try-anything-stupid look. "Okay but you should probably tell your parent's first." Sam crossed her arms across her chest.

"And what am I suppose I tell them?"

"I don't know! Tell them some ghost wants to kill you and take over your body or something." She raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry I'll help you out."

"How?"

"You'll find out." He gave her a sly smile and turned into his other half. "See you later!"

When Sam got home her parents were talking to Danny's. But something was different about Mr. Fenton. Maybe it had to do with the fact that they weren't there usual greenish grayish color but were a glowing green. 'Over shadowing a parent good one Danny.' Sam thought. Her parents had agreed to let her stay as long as she needed to. Her parents would be in France the next day so they didn't mind.

**A/N: Yay! my hands! ouch. Well since I did such hard work to type this please review!**


	5. randomness!

**A/N: Sorry. This chappie is way way short. But hey at least I'm up-dating!**

Later that day around 2:00…

Sam, Danny, and Tucker (Whom had invited himself) sat together in Danny's room.

"So you think Sam's seeing into the future some how?" Danny just shook his head. "Wow. That's freakn' awesome!" Sam glared at him.

"No it's not! Would you like to see your best friend die in your arms?"

"Boyfriend." Danny piped in.

"What?"

"You said best friend. I was just correcting you Sammy."

"Sammy." Tucker mocked in a lovey dovey tone of voice. If looks could kill Tucker would die in front of your very eyes.

"There are only two people on this Earth that can call me that." She growled. "Gran-gran and Danny." She held up two fingers.

"Tucker you are so in for it!" Danny said a little frightened. Before he was her boyfriend he had called her Sammy and she had done something he had rather forget. But he could still remember it like yesterday and from that day on he and the entire 1 st grade class learned never to call her that ever again. Now Danny was feeling very badly for one of his best friends. "I'll miss you Tucker. You were a good friend." He patted him on the back an indication to run. He took the opportunity and ran. Sam followed closely behind. Danny heard what he thought was Sam's scream.

"Sam!" He yelled in alarm. He ran as quickly as his feet would carry him as he came to the last step he yelled her name again.

"Yeah?"

"Didn't you just scream?"

"Nope that was Tucker." She pointed to a large heap in the corner. Danny ran to it and poked it.

"Don't kill me I'm too young to die!" He screamed.

"Tucker are you crying?"

"No." He replied realizing it wasn't Sam with a butcher knife. "Why would you think that?" He stood up and straitened out his signature red beret cap.

"Because your eyes are all puffy and red…" He stopped and looked down. "That can't be what I think it is." Sam burst out laughing joined by Danny.

"Man that' low. I'm going to go change." He said as he angrily stomped up the stairs.

"I can't belief he wet his pants!" Sam managed to get out in between laughs.

"That was great!" Danny said finally calming down.

"And I got blackmail!" Sam said taking out a mini digital camera. "Tuckers not the only one who has technology." They both started to laugh once more.

**A/N: Well that's it peps! review!**


	6. The third dream

**A/N: Okay here is the next chppie... so yeah.**

"Every one time for bed!" Mrs. Fenton yelled. Danny and Sam finally managed to get calmed down and went back to Danny's room. Tucker was already asleep in his sleeping bag no dought wanting to forget the whole thing that had happened down stairs. Sam looked kind of out of place.

"Sammy come here." He patted the spot on the bed right next to him. He hugged her tight and she hugged right back. She fell asleep fast and Danny went to go sleep in her sleeping bag being a gentleman and letting her have the bed.

Sam's POV

_I went quickly to the oven clock to see what time it was. 7:15. Good that gives me more time. I went down the steps to the basement and there was Mr. Fenton working on a new invention._

_"Oh hello Sam What can I do for you?" An idea popped into my mind._

_"Do you have anything that could destroy a ghost?"_

_"Of course I do! If I didn't I wouldn't be Jack Fenton American ghost hunter." He struck a heroic pose. _

_"Okay…well where is it?"_

_"It's in the Fenton vault!"_

_"Can I have it?"_

_"Sorry Sam but it's highly dangerous. For all we know it's powerful enough to blow up the whole town." _

_"Well what do you call it?"_

_"The Fenton ghost obliterator!" His stomach made a strange sound. "I knew I shouldn't have eaten that bean burrito for lunch!" He ran up stairs totally forgetting about me. _

_"The vault only opens with Fenton D.N.A. so that means I need some hair…" As if by Heavenly intervention I saw a note pad with LOTS of hair all around it. Ewww… look's like he was working on some thing late last night and started to rip his hair out. Once more: Ewww. I picked up one and went to the vault (which was added to the lab not too long ago). I put the hair up to the scanner. _

_"Welcome Jack Fenton. Password please." Oh great. It can't be that complicated I mean come on it's Jack Fenton… I typed in what I thought it was. The door opened. _

_"Ghost. Go figure." I walked into the huge room. "No, no, no, no. Yes!" I picked up what I had come in for. It looked just like the Fenton bazooka except the colors were black and purple. How ironic I thought to myself. I picked it up and it was surprisingly light. I looked up to see a clock. How many clocks do the Fenton's own? Any ways the clock said 8:09 the time of the second dream. I ran back to the part of the room, which I had come. I peeked out the door. Once more I saw them in a heated argument and Danny transformed. Danny then got hit with a red beam and smashed into a lab table. I took aim and jumped out from my hiding place._

_"Hey Vlad!" He turned to me an evil smile on his lips, which turned up side down when he saw what I was holding. "Go to Hell!" I pulled the trigger and out came a purple beam that was headed strait for Vlad. It hit his shield. There was a bright light then nothing. Then as if I was in a helicopter I saw Amity park destroyed in a matter of milli-seconds._

_"What have I done?"_

**A/N: Yeah that's it. it may kind of get anoying with all of these dreams and but hey she needs to know what not to do right? review please!**


	7. The weapon

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! Heres the next chappie.**

I woke up and gratefully Danny was hugging me. I really needed the comfort right now. I had done such a horrible thing I had killed everyone in the entire town. Mr. Fenton was right it was powerful enough to destroy Amity Park. Okay that's not an option. So 1) I can't let Danny get killed. 2) I can't die myself and 3) everyone in Amity Park can't die either. What am I suppose to do?

"Sammy?"

"Yes?"

"What happened this time?" I could see concern in Danny's eyes. I knew that he didn't think I was crazy! I told him about what happened. "You mean you destroyed the entire town?"

"I obliterated it." I was feeling guilty now even though nothing had really happened in the real world.

"Wow."

"Today's the 12th isn't it?" I asked Danny looking at the calendar in his room.

"Yeah it is."

"Danny if I'm some how seeing into the future…" I hastate. "Then tomorrow…" I didn't need to say any more Danny understood. We cuddled in silence for a while.

"Danny I can't live without you." I started to cry into his muscled chest.

"Sam, it's okay. I'm not going anywhere we will figure this out. I promise." He hugged me tighter. "We will."

We woke up Tucker and went down to the Fenton's basement. Where were the Fenton's? They are usually always down here working on something. We went to the vault using some of the hair that we found around Mr. Fenton's notepad. So we got into the vault and started to look through all the inventions they had ever made, and belief me there are a lot of them.

"Danny, man, there is SO much junk in here!"

"The Fenton Ghost Gabber…" I said picking up a weird looking thingy.

"That has to be the dumbest thing they have ever built!" Danny exclaimed. "Turn it on, go ahead." I turned it on.

"Ghost strait ahead." A mechanical voice said as a light flashed and a beeping sound came from it. Danny mouthed 'watch this'.

"Boo." He said in a board voice.

"I am a ghost fear me."

"You can turn it off now."

"You can turn it off now. Fear me." I turned it off.

"All that stupid thing does is point to a ghost and repeat every thing it says." Danny shook his head as I put the Ghost Gabber down.

"There it is." I heard a tremble in my own voice. I shivered remembering the scene of my home getting destroyed. I went closer swallowing the lump in my throat. I looked behind me to see if Danny was fallowing. He stayed where he had been standing the whole time we had been down here.

"Sorry Sammy but I don't know if I will get shot or something if I come in. It's a death trap in there for me. But I support you!" He put on a goofy smile and gave me a thumbs up. Well at least Tuckers still behind me.

"Hey look candy!" Tucker unwrapped what looked like chocolate.

"Tucker don't!" But Danny's warning came too late. Tucker had already eaten the candy. His stomach made a strange sound.

"BATHROOM!" He yelled running in the direction of the bathroom.

"What's in that?" I asked.

"It's for my dad… when he eats too much pizza…" There was an awkward silence.

"Okay…" I went closer and picked the purple and black weapon up. "What do I do with it?" I asked making sure nothing touched the trigger.

"Lock it up in that." He pointed to an also purple and black case.

"Why didn't they just put it there in the first place?" I mumbled to myself. I carefully put it in its resting place.

"Let's look for OTHER weapons." We only found some mini-guns but hey it would still help.

**A/N: Well there you go. REVIEW!**


	8. The last dream

**A/N: Finally the last dream! hope you like it! enjoy!**

It's now 8:00 and I am eager to get to sleep to find another way to defeat Plasmus. I drifted off into the future…

_Plasmus and Danny were once more in a heated argument. This is getting way old! I took a mini-gun out of my black backpack. Before Plasmus got the chance to hit Danny into a lab table I shot a blast of my own knocking his hand down. He looked right to where I was hiding._

_"Hello Samantha."_

_"How do you know her?" Danny asked harshly._

_"I know every one you care about Daniel. Now are you going to let your little girlfriend fight your battle for you?" I could feel my face heat up and my eyes narrow. But I knew I couldn't let my anger get the best of me._

_"No. But she can defiantly help!" He took Plasmus by surprise and blasted him into a wall. He got up eyes glowing bright red._

_"That was not a very good idea Daniel!" He growled. "I was going to let you have one more chance to join me but you pose too much of a threat!" Two animal creatures phased into the room. Danny was hit from behind changing back into his human form. He tried to change back into Danny Phantom but to no avail._

_"What the…" A familiar enemy materialized. "Sulker!" Danny exclaimed. _

_"Hello ghost child. I told you that one day your pelt would rest at the foot of my bed and I am here to keep that promise."_

_"Ewww…" Danny said making a sicked out face. I couldn't help it any more I ran to Danny embracing him tightly._

_"Oh how cute! Too bad your both going to die." I smiled at Danny whipping a stray hair out of his face. He smiled back and touched my cheek ever so lightly making me shiver. And for that moment he was the only thing in the world. We both leaned forward our lips meting. Gunshots rang out. I felt them rip through my flesh. As we fell we kept our eyes locked on each other. I didn't even feel myself hit the ground I was just trapped inside my lover's eyes. I kept my smile as tears leaked out of my eyes. He closed his eyes with a smile on his face._

_"I love you Danny." I whispered closing my own eyes letting darkness over take me._

_I woke up in a layer in the ghost zone. Wait what? Aren't I supposed to wake up now in a warm bed? Was that the real deal? I looked around me in my layer (every ghost has their own layer where they live basically) there were flowers everywhere going on for what looked like forever. I looked down at myself. I had on a long white flowing dress and my hair was down to my butt a big change from my usual black. Unlike other ghost from the ghost zone I didn't have pale blue skin but my normal pale white._

_"Danny?" I called out waiting for an answer. "Danny?" I called out again. I looked into the endless void to see a figure in white. I got up off my butt and started to walk toward the figure and the figure started to walk toward me. I could see the figures black hair blowing in a wind that wasn't even there. I started to run, as did the figure. I leapt into his arms and he spun me around. I giggled as his lips connected with mine. He put me down and hugged me tightly. We were finally free. Free to love each other forever and have no one stop us. For once I was truly happy. I smiled hugging Danny back. Out of nowhere a swirling green vortex appears Danny and I look into it…_

_It showed body's littering the streets of Amity Park blood was everywhere. We were shown several bodies especially. Jazz Fenton, Jack Fenton, Tucker Foley, Dash Baxter, and many more. Then it showed right in the middle of Amity Park a thrown, and on that thrown sat Plasmus. On his head was the crown of knowledge and on his finger was the ring of power. He had taken over the world and killed everyone in it…_

**A/N: That took forever to type! well since I worked so hard please review!**


	9. Today's the day part 1

**A/N: Well here goes another chappie!**

Sam looked up at the calendar. September 13th. Today was the day. She looked over to Danny who was asleep in Sam's sleeping bag well not really. He opened one eye to look at Sam. He got up and laid down next to her.

"Hi!" He said with a smile on his face. She smiled back sadly.

"What are we going to do?" She asked tears clouding her vision. An idea came out of nowhere and hit her square in the forehead. "Danny! Remember when you told me about that invention that separated your ghost side from your human side?"

"Yes the Fenton Dream Catcher."

"Why don't we just use it on Plasmus?" Danny smacked his forehead.

"Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you're a C average student."

"Hey!"

"Don't hey me. You say it all the time."

"Are you hungry?" As if on cue Sam's stomach growled. She nodded her head.

They headed down stairs to go get some breakfast.

"So what's on the menu?" Sam asked playfully.

"Well madam for breakfast on this beautiful Friday morning we have the finest cold cereal covered with creamy milk, toast covered with delicious store bought butter, and a glass of orange juice." He had said the whole thing in a fake French accent making Sam giggle.

"Thank you masseur." She responded as Danny put the idioms he had listed off on the table. While they ate they would say the most random things resulting in orange juice spilling out of Danny's nose. They cleaned up their plates and went down into the basement.

"Where are your parents all of the time?"

"I donno probably trying to catch the box ghost or something."

"Yeah… so where is it?"

"There." Danny said pointing to a dark corner. He picked up a flashlight off of one of the lab tables turned it on and pointed it at the corner. There stood the Fenton Dream Catcher.

"Yes!" Sam exclaimed. "We can do it Danny! We can do it!" She kissed Danny on the lips full on. She finally pulled away.

"Do you even know haw good a kisser you are?" Danny said with his usual goofy smile.

"Like wise Invso-Bill!" She snickered.

"You know I hate that name! Who in their right mind would come up with something as stupid as that?"

"Maybe the person was drunk."

"I agree with you that is a possibility. So what do you want to do now?"

"I donno go to the mall?"

"Okay lets go." He took her hand and they came up from the basement and went out side. "Do you want to walk or fly?"

"Lets walk this time." So they walked together hand and hand.

"Hey Sammy?"

"Yeah Danny?" Danny pulled a black ring box out of his pocket. Sam took it and smiled.

"Now what can this be?" She opened the box. "Oh Danny." There in the black velvet lined box was the most gorgeous ring Sam had ever laid her purple eyes on. The silver had a black tint to it and in the middle was a dark angels wings that surrounded a dark red ruby on that ruby was carved D heart shape, S in small elegant letters. "Oh Danny…" She said again tears coming to her eyes. Danny became alarmed at this and was wondering if girls were suppose to cry if they really liked something. Is she going to reject me? I've only been her boyfriend for three days and I already did something wrong? What did I do wrong? Danny went through very quickly the things he had said to Sam in the past three days but found nothing that he had done to make her cry. Oh no! If I can't remember then I might end up like Dad and forget about Sam's birthday then she'll break up with me and I still won't remember why. This is bad this is really bad! So Danny said the very first thing that came to his mind… err not the first thing as you can see.

"I can take it back if you want…" Sam gasped.

"Are you nuts? I love it!" She trapped him in a bear hug. "You don't know how much this means to me."

"Can't breath…" Danny was running out of air fast.

"Oh sorry!" She let go of him.

"I just wanted to get you something more permanent then a gum-wrapper-ring." He took her hand and slid the ring off and was about to through it away.

"Danny no!"

"No what?"

"Can I keep that?"

"Uh sure." He gave the ring back and took the new ring and slid it on her delicate hand. They looked up from her hand and locked eyes.

"I love you Danny."

"I love you too Sammy." They re-connected hands and continued their walk to the mall.

"So you called Tucker before we left right?"

"Yeah. Apparently he still needs to be by a bathroom at all times. Man too bad he ate that stuff. Poor Tuck." They reached the mall to see a lot of kids from Casper High due to the fact that the school was still closed with whatever was going on with the plumbing. Danny's eyes traveled to an ice cream stand.

"Do you want ice cream because I feel like eating ice cream."

"Yeah that would be nice."

"So what kind do you want?"

"What ever you want babe." They walked to the stand.

"Hi," Danny said politely. "We would like…"

"The mega cup chocolate and vanilla swirl." Sam interjected.

"Yeah that'll be five bucks."

"Rip off artist…" Sam heard Danny mutter as he took a five-dollar bill out of his pocket. The man handed him the mega cup and they sat down at a table. Danny had to get up again having forgotten the spoons and napkins. He sat back down.

"Enjoy!" He took a scoop and put it in front of Sam's face making her yelp in surprise. He moved it closer to her mouth and she smiled liking the ice cream off the spoon. She did the same with her spoon and went for Danny's face but instead of getting it in his mouth she dabbed him on the nose.

"Oops."

Soon the mega cup was empty and our two love birds were discussing how some people were so obsessed with them self's.

"Yeah my mom is so that kind of person! There was this one time where my mom and I were at a store and this little girl tells my mom that she's looks old and that whole week my mom was depressed. She got botox three times that week."

"Can't that like kill you?" Danny asked.

"I have no clue but I would think so but anyways to get her out of her sorrow I had to wear a pink dress of her choice." Gasp were heard from other tables Sam Madison wearing pink now this was good gossip!

"Why was anyone lessening to our conversation anyway?" Danny asked a confused expression being modeled on his face.

"I have no clue…"

**A/N: k that's it peps review!**


	10. Today's the day part 2

**A/N: Saddly all stories must come to an end. And this is the ending to mine.**

They spent the rest of their time at the mall shopping at hot topic (Sam's choice) and other stores like game stop (Danny's choice). Right now they were flying together soaring above the town.

"Danny I want to ask you something."

"What?"

"Why do you love me?"

"Man Sammy there are lot's of reasons. Your beautiful, smart, talented, you don't follow the crowds you make your own fashion and you love me for who I am. Both sides of me." He continued to look at the sky.

"Danny no matter what happens I will always love you and stand by your side until death! Even that can't stop me from finding you again! I will never leave you hanging if you need my help. If you need someone to talk to then you can always come wake me up at 3:00 in the morning and talk to me. I want to be the one you can always talk to and I want to be the one you need. I would die a thousand times just to be with you for one more day. I love you Danny and nothing will ever dim the light that we have together." Danny looked as if he was going to cry.

"Thanks Sammy I really needed that." He leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss. "Thank you so much." This only helped remind Sam of the things to come.

'_What if Danny dies? I can't live without him…" _She thought. They softly landed in a dark ally Sam played lookout while Danny changed form. Sam looked down at her spiked wristwatch eyes widening.

"Danny it's 5:00!" He put his arm around her shoulder.

"Relax Sammy we have plenty of time."

"Yeah three hours and…" She looked back down at her watch. "Eleven minutes now. Danny, you just wasted two minutes we could have used to walk back to your house and plan."

"Stop being so up tight Sammy we'll get through this. I know we will." Danny gave her hand a squeeze. They walked back to the Fenton's hand and hand. In the kitchen they talked about their battle strategy and what happened in Sam's dreams.

"Okay Sammy let's go over what you said you dreamt." She nodded her head. "So for some un-known reason Plasmus and I get into an argument, I then turn into Danny Phantom after which I get knocked back into one of my parents lab tables. Am I right?"

"Yeah you are. You know what really bothers me about this whole thing though?" Danny shook his head no. "I never get to hear what you two are even fighting about! I drives me nuts!" Danny grunted.

"Were probably fighting over how sick it is how he's trying to get my mom to fall in love with him and me to join him or something like that."

"Yeah probably…" But that wasn't it something was nagging her at the back of her mind… She would have to worry about such things later but now she had to help Danny. "So what exactly are we going to do with the Dream Catcher?"

"Oh yeah that might help if we knew what we were doing with it huh? Okay I was thinking we could have it unplugged so that it wouldn't be glowing or anything and then you would plug it in quickly and I'll knock him into it."

"Sounds simple enough but where am I suppose to hide s he can't see me?"

"In the shadows."

"Can you see clearly in the dark while in ghost mode?"

"Yes…"

"Then so can he. Right?"

"Fine then you can hide under a black blanket in the shadows so you will blend better but what ever you do not move, sneeze, cough, or let him see your eyes. It's a dead give away. Now do you have any black blankets cause I don't." She raised an eyebrow.

"You're asking this to a Goth Danny."

"Right. I should have known that."

(A/N: I'm getting really board with this part so I'm just going to speed up the clock to about 8:10 when Danny's dad comes up from the lab K?)

Danny kissed Sam lightly.

"We can do this." He gave her a reassuring smile. They got into their places watching, waiting. A puff of smoke appeared in front of Danny.

Sam's POV

The argument had once more started I waited for Danny to give me a signal letting me know to plug in the Fenton Dream Catcher. He changed (once again!) into Danny Phantom. Plasmus then (once again!) shot Danny.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!" Danny shouted shooting a green beam from his hand before painfully plunging into the lab table. It hit Plasmus just as I plugged in the Dream Catcher. He flew backwards right smack dab in the middle of it. Vlad Masters and Vlad Plasmus were separated at last. Danny charged forward Fenton Thermos cap off ready to suck Plasmus in, and he did. I ran to him tears of joy spilling down my cheeks.

"We did it Danny!" I sobbed happily rapping my arms tightly around his shoulders. "We did it." An unexpected blast came from behind Danny throwing us both to the ground and knocking the Fenton Thermos out of Danny's hand.

"Not so fast ghost child." A voice said from behind. Oh crap. Sulker! I had completely forgotten about him! "You may have defeated him." He pointed to a now cowering Vlad Masters.

"But you have not defeated me."

"And I've kicked your butt how many times before?" Sulker smirked.

"You will not beat me this time my pelt."

"Dude, that is _still_ nasty no matter how many times you say it!" He finished and raised toward the mechanical ghost fist in front of him ready to hit Sulker out of the park. Apparently Sulker was expecting this and was about to attack but he was not expecting me to hit him from the side. He was sent crashing into another wall. He stood up.

"You little whelp!" He yelled at me. Danny tried to catch him off guard but was surprised to see a blade come out of mechanical arm slicing deep into Danny's left leg. I knew my only hope now was to use the Fenton Thermos. I ran to it picking it up.

"Hey Sulker!" He acted much in the same way as Plasmus did his evil smirk turning into a frown. "Why do you keep coming back if you know that we're going to kick your sorry butt anyways?" I didn't wait for an answer I just sucked him in. I looked around for Vlad but he had some how slipped away during the fight. '_Chicken_' I thought to myself. I ran to Danny.

"Danny…" I whimpered. I knew that Danny wouldn't die because of this wound but it still worried me to see him this way. I called Mrs. Fenton's name and she hurried down the steeps.

"Oh my! What happened?" She asked alarmed.

"Ghost attack…" I knew I was going into shock. I had never really handled blood well and there was plenty of that. I felt like I was going to faint, and that's what I did.

Two weeks later.

It been two weeks since the whole I can see into the future thing giving me the title (Thanks Tuck) of "Sam the Future Seer". Danny's leg, to the surprise of the doctors is almost totally healed thanks to being half ghost. Danny and I are closer then ever now. When Danny and I woke up we couldn't find the thermos that held Plasmus but instead of getting all worried about it we decided to let it go. And I "Sam the Future Seer" am not seeing into the future any more! Thank goodness. Next week to get away from all of the ghost my parents are sending me and Danny (I finally convinced them to let him come with me) to Jump City, California.

Clockworks tower:

Clockwork is looking out of a window.

"Good work Samantha. I knew I could count on you." He smiled and turned away from the window to look at two almost identical thermoses in different rooms.

In the newly acquired thermos:

"Soon Daniel I will get my revenge."

**A/N: That's right peps! Jump city! Can you say Teen Titans cross-over? Heck yeah! review please!**


End file.
